


in typical poor taste

by spoke



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	in typical poor taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greer Watson (greerwatson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/gifts).



Nick was waiting in the morgue when she got away from the squad room. “Please tell me I didn’t see my partner with plastic fangs out there.” 

“Oh, but that would be a lie. Schanke has decided to be a _vampire_ for Halloween this year.” Natalie smirked, and then rolled her eyes at Nick’s grimace. “It’s not that bad, Nick.”

“Oh yes it is, Nat, it’s...” He trailed off with a look that suggested he’d bitten something sour. 

Natalie tilted her head a bit, watching him. “This really bothers you that much? It’s just Schanke being...” 

“Schanke?” Nick’s grimace shifted into a bit of a pained smile as he replied. “It’s just... his stupid ‘vampire voice’ reminds me of Lacroix, alright?”

“Seriously?” Natalie laughed, and stopped as she saw Nick’s frown. “You are serious. I don’t know whether that’s hilarious or horrifying.” 

He shoved away from the wall as they heard Don asking where his partner was. “Both? I’d say both, here. Hide me!” He grinned and ducked behind Natalie.

“Stop that!” She laughed, as Schanke entered the room. “Oh hardy har har, _partner_.” He said with a terrible accent, and Nick made a noise between a laugh and a groan.


End file.
